Super Smash Bros.: The Best Christmas Gift
Super Smash Bros.: The Best Christmas Gift is the new Christmas Special based on the Veggietales Series. Joe, Steve, Mario, LarryBoy and the rest of the Fighters are putting on a Christmas Show at Mr. Nezzer's Theater. The Christmas Special would be released on December 1st 2019. Cast * Donovan Patton as Joe * Steve Burns as Steve * Charles Martinet as Mario/Luigi * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy/Jean Claude/Jerry Gourd * James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet * David Kaye as Clank * Ryan Dillon as Elmo * Traci Paige Johnson as Blue * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato/Archibald Asparagus/Pa Grape/Mr. Lunt/Jimmy Gourd/Phillipe/Goliath * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus/Mom Asparagus * Dan Anderson as Dad Asparagus * Kira Buckland as Petunia Rubharb/Laura Carrot * Stephanie Sutherland as Madame Blueberry * David Mann as Mr. Nezzer * Tye Sheridan as Parzival * Jake Johnson as Spider-Man * Shameik Moore as Miles Morales * Jonathan Potts as Link * Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby * Adam Sandler as Sam Brenner * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Dan Castellanetta as Genie * Tom Hanks as Woody/Mailbox * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * David Hayter as Solid Snake * Kyle Hebert as Ryu * Robert Jennings as Shang Tsung/Minecraft Steve * Jim Miller as Sub-Zero * Patrick Seitz as Scorpion * S.G. Willie as Kitana * Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Fred Highmore as Astro Boy * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Josh Keaton as Jak * Max Casella as Daxter * Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper * Reuben Langdon as Ken Masters * Dred Foxx as PaRappa the Rapper * Nolan North as Nathan Drake/Deadpool * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Olivia Cooke as Art3mis * Lena Waithe as Aech * Win Morisaki as Daito * Philip Zhao as Sho * Hailee Steinfeld as Spider-Woman * Nicolas Cage as Spider-Man Noir * John Mulaney as Spider-Ham * Kimiko Glenn as Peni Parker * Jim Poole as Scooter Carrot * Steve Blum as Reptile * India Ennenga as Pinky * Josh Gad as Ludlow Lamonsoff * Peter Dinklage as Eddie Plant * David Kaufman as Danny Phantom * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Anthony Field as Anthony * Jeff Fatt as Jeff * Greg Page as Greg * Murray Cook as Murray * David Collins as David * Shane Dundas as Shane * Felix Chrome as Tyler * Juan Van Michaelangelo as Mr. Guinea Pig Songs * Super Smash Bros. Theme Song (Watch Me Whip/Nae Nae) * I'm So Happy You're Here * Wisemen * Mailtime * Silent Night * Joy to the World * Happy Christmas (War is Over) Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Kurt Heinecke and Chris Westlake Produced by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki Executive Producer Steven Spielberg Based on Marvel Comics by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko Production Companies * Big Idea Productions * Universal Pictures * Trilogy Productions * Nick Jr Productions * Sesame Workshop * Playstation Originals